A Year Of The Avengers
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: A new year has dawned, and a year without our favorite heroes would be too much to bear. This story will be updated daily to tell a new tale at Avenger's tower until the end of this year. Different scenarios and stories. Some OCs, with light romances of Pepperony, Clintasha, Jane/Thor, Steve/OC, Banner/Betty and mini-Avengers! *Accepting ideas and prompts!*
1. Nyan Cat

_That Time JARVIS tried to explain something to Steve and Thor_

_Chapter 1: The Internet, Loki, and Pepper's Wrath_

* * *

The A.I. was built to answer questions and assist Tony Stark and his associates. The A.I. JARVIS was built with a snarky sense of humor that matched his creator's. He had no emotions, he only had chips, circuits and bytes in his systems, he couldn't have possibly comprehend or understand human problems. So when Captain Steve Rogers, a pair of Norse gods named Loki and Thor asked the caustic machine what the Internet was, he answered as he was built to.

JARVIS was and only was, doing his duties.

"Well Sir Thor and Captain Rogers, the Internet is a global computer network providing a variety of information and communication facilities, consisting of interconnected systems using standardized communication protocols."

"Like radio?"

"No Captain, I believe he means like the ravens of the Allfather, Huginn and Muninn. Is it not, machine we call JARVIS?" Thor answered the Captain's question promptly, looking up into the ceiling as he awaited JARVIS's response.

"No sir." Thor frowned and knitted his eyebrows together in frustration, still not understanding this 'Internets'. Meanwhile the other blonde of the Avengers, the Captain, was struggling to understand what Thor told him.

"Huginn? Muninn...? JARVIS, explain please."

"In Norse mythology, Huginn (from Old Norse "thought") and Muninn (Old Norse "memory" or "mind") are a pair of ravens that fly all over the world, Midgard, and bring information to the god Odin." Thor nodded in agreement to JARVIS's explanation, the A.I. then added, "Shall I play a short animation film on the mythology of the Norse people?"

"No, no, it's quite alright JARVIS." Steve sucked the air through his teeth and ran a hand through his hair as he slowly wrapped his head around everything JARVIS was saying. He then asked curiously, "So they're in Norse Mythology?"

"Yes Captain. But due to Sir Thor's and Sir Loki's presence here on Earth-or Midgard- this is no myth."

"And the Tesseract's existence..." Steve added in a soft, hurt whisper under his breath. Thor further furrowed his eyebrows with confusion and uncertainty on how he could comfort his friend when Loki came into the "living chambers" as Thor called it.

"Brother!"

"What is it now Thor. No, I did not eat the last strawberry poptart you so much adore." Thor gasped in horror as he looked to the Captain for some type of plan or tactic to help explain such terrible crimes. Steve had none.

"Sir Thor, I believe Mrs. Stark went grocery shopping with Sir and little Christian, no need to worry, shall I phone them so you can tell them to buy more?"

"Does that use Internet?" Loki snorted at his brother's seemingly idiotic question.

"No, I don't think it does Thor. Phones have been around for awhile." Steve explained and shrugged. Thor was still confused despite his friend's answer as his frown deepened with an anemic lacking of understanding. Was everything on Midgard so difficult and strange opposed to his beloved Asgard?

"You are trying to understand the Internet Thor?"

"Yes! The Captain of America and I are at a loss, do you know Brother?" A cruel smirk played on Loki's lips, a sudden idea popping into his mind as he nodded with all confidence.

"Why, of _course_ I do, _Brother_. I am well-versed in the Midgardian technology of this time period."

* * *

"So you mean, the Internet is a place full of this thing called... youtube? And this youtube is good for Midgardian emotions because of its moving pictures called video? What is Nyan Cat, brother?" Loki nodded encouragingly though Thor was unconvinced until a Midgardian explained further. His head darted away from Loki's innocent features in search of anyone who could help him when he spotted the Captain returning with a plate and sandwich in hand.

"Captain! Do you enjoy this Midgardian thing called YouTube and Nyan Cat?" Steve's face flushed with confusion at his friend's sudden question. He left the living room an hour ago, having gotten hungry and he decided to take a break from the confusion Loki and JARVIS had caused for either one of them. However the last thing he expected was to hear his fellow Avenger ask about a colorful cat.

"What is that? JARVIS?" JARVIS hummed for a moment before a blue screen popped up in front of Thor and Loki seated at the couch, revealing a box like cat with a rainbow following after it and Poptart as a body. Thor immediately recognized what the pink body was to represent, almost gleeful to seeing a poptart cat. Jane never mentioned such a creature, he **must** have it.

"A poptart cat? Loki...?"

"WHO SAID POPTART?" The video played and soon the two naive and confused Avengers held their ears to drown out the horribly annoying music. Loki broke into laughter at Steve's horrified expression and the excitement his brother had as Thor watched the cat fly through space. He couldn't help but fall off the couch and clutched his side as his pale face lit up with his laughter. Soon, Thor boomed with a hearty chuckle and Steve couldn't help but laugh with them, the trio all on the floor with a fit of laughter. Just as they realized what happened, the elevator doors opened to reveal Pepper with Tony and Christian and their arms full of yellow grocery bags.

"JARVIS...?" Tony questioned slowly, eyeing the trio very carefully before glancing around the room for any explosive stains or any shattered glass that may be the cause of all the laughing. There was none to support that explanation. He sighed in relief, Pepper would have killed them if they ruined any little detail in that house. It was bad enough that Sparky, their six month Siberian Husky puppy, was still struggling to use the bathroom, they didn't need the other seven members of their family to ruin the tower as well.

"Sir, they were attempting to understand the Internet. In the words of Sir Loki, it was a place full of YouTube and Nyan Cat." Tony raised a brow at the JARVIS's answer and then looked back to the three rolling on the floor.

"Nyan Cat! Mommy, it's Nyan Cat!" Christian quipped giddily and pointed at the screen, dancing to the repetitive music and dropping his two small grocery bags in the process. After moments of this going on, Pepper could _feel _the music shake through her very core. She had enough for one day.

"Okay JARVIS, you can stop the video now." Pepper said tiredly and watched as her son danced and the four other Avengers encouraging the black haired, five year old Stark boy.

"I believe I..." The A.I.'s reluctance prompted Pepper to ask once more but with a more strained and exasperated tone.

"What is it JARVIS?"

"I believe my systems have been locked. This is the 10 hour version."

"LOKI!" Pepper screeched in horror as then the raven haired god scurried out of the room with Tony, Steve, and Pepper chasing after him. Christian stopped mid-dance and questioned what was wrong, the god of thunder was just as confused.

"What's wrong with Nyan Cat?"


	2. Casablanca Movie Night

A Year Of The Avengers

* * *

Casablanca Movie Night

Genre: Romance/Hurt-Comfort

Rated: T

Summary: Steve Rogers remembers Peggy Carter but learns he's not alone.

* * *

"Franc for your thoughts." Ingrid Bergman bared her dazzling straight line of white teeth in a innocent smile. She paused, holding the small ball she was throwing up and down in the air before setting it down when Humphrey Bogart shrugged for an answer. Undeterred, she plopped into the couch beside him and stared into his eyes adoringly. It almost reminded himself of how he looked at her so many years ago.

"In America they bring only a penny. I guess that's about all they're worth." Steve let out a sad, small chuckle of approval. It was true. Thoughts disappeared and faded away on a daily basis. What was on your mind yesterday would disappear today. Time was memory's greatest enemy. It killed each idea, each thought and each emotion that accompanied those memories slowly but carefully. Time was a smooth killer, never being able to be caught itself, but it catches up to everyone else.

"Well, I'm willing to be overcharged. Tell me."

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Why am I'm so lucky? Why should I find you waiting for me to come along."

"Why there is no other man in my life?"

"A-huh."

"Well that's easy. If you must, he's dead."

_He's dead._ That was almost true. Seventy years later, the statement applies to his bizarre situation. He was a man out of his time, nothing coined him more perfectly then that. Stark may call him Capsicle, Thor may refer to him as Captain of America, and everyone can call him 'Cap' but he wasn't just Captain America. Behind that mask was a young man, young in body yet old in mind for his time. A dark chuckle escaped his lips at the thought.

What was time anyway? Did it measure your knowledge or your youth? Was it more in your appearance or your perspective? He was going to be 95 years old officially in July but he didn't look a day over 25. Time was a joke now, he played the right cards at the wrong time and was able to cheat at time's unfair game but at a great emotional cost. Peggy moved on, started a family, and made herself a respectable, happy life. Why couldn't he?

He saw himself as a dying breed. His kind were lost to time's lifeless grasp of the past, in the wartime years of the 1940's. They have been gone for almost seventy years by then and what was his life style then was now outdated. Radio turned into television, swing into rap, his life was thrust into something he didn't recognize. Walks in the park were replaced by nights at a club, and the soft moving dances were reduced to...

He shuddered. He's seen enough at Stark's business parties. Steve on some special days found that he would lose himself to his thoughts, spend a whole day wondering on what if and what could have been. No one understood what it was like to lose someone that special in those circumstances and at time he felt so alone. Then he found himself at the hands of fellow extraordinary people, an Iron Man, two Norse gods, a Spy, an Archer, a Hulk, and the dedicated agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He glanced over to his fellow Avengers all seated around him in the Avenger Tower's private theater. They all were staring up to the screen with a slight fascination to Ilsa's betrayal with awe. Natasha and Clint were in the back beside each other, snuggling and murmuring something about Rick and Ilsa. Bruce was attempting to explain to Loki why Ilsa did what she did but Loki remained unconvinced and kept the name of a wench for the beautiful Ingrid Bergman. Pepper and Tony were too engrossed in one another that it left only him and the bored Thor watching the large widescreen television that played the black and white film.

"I guess I'm not all alone." Steve mumbled with a small smile as Thor eyed him curiously. No, he did have a family. A special group of men and women, the Avengers.


End file.
